


So what if...I wrote a Persona 5 fanfic?

by Enzo_Strawbewwi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, I let Ryuji say fuck once, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, if I give up on this I’ll just make a Twitter au, probably badly written, this is a mistake, yeah Morgana is a human in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzo_Strawbewwi/pseuds/Enzo_Strawbewwi
Summary: Basically just the me writing stupid (possibly one shots) about the p5 cast idk maybe they’re will be more to it
Comments: 1





	So what if...I wrote a Persona 5 fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing all of a sudden

I’ll be writing it soon sorry about it hngng


End file.
